The Final Destination
by Fierce of Chronicles
Summary: Nick has a Vision, Mr.Crazy? i think not. Death doesn't like what Nick did. so he's going to make him pay. A sort of Sequel to ColonelShaw's and it is AATC. OC's Summaries really don't do this piece justice. please give it a try.
1. Cars Are Thicker Than Blood

A/n: Kudos to ColenelShaw for giving me Permission to Write this ^_^

END NOTE

it was a nice day for these Chipmunks And Chipettes.

Aaron, Nick, Tate, Maddison, Karen, and Tara

"my car is sooo gonna win!" Aaron announced. "Dream on, mine's gonna win" Nick replied.

Nick and Aaron were always so busy arguing.. well.. they are brothers..

"will you two stop fighting for once?" Karen Said as she pushed up her glasses.

"they never stop fighting" Tate added.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion. next thing they knew, they saw a Hood Cover Flying in the air. it came down rapidly on Karen.

her sisters screamed as the blood splashed on their faces.

"run!" Nick yelled. and for obvious reasons, they ran for obvious reasons..

Tate was with Tara all the way, he pushed her out of the way of some debris and managed to save himself. "are you alright?" Tate asked, worried for Tara's well being.

"yeah, c'mon, we gotta run!" Possibly only but a few milliseconds after she said that A wheel hit them both,  
Cleaving off their entire bodies from the waist up. their legs fell down.

another explosion is heard from the stadium, Maddison looked back as an Engine Flew right into her head, chopping it off her body. once again, her body fell.

Aaron screamed in terror. but he kept running, shards of glass flew and impaled him in the neck.. he dropped to his knees mumbling something.

Blood poured down his neck and onto his shirt. just then, a piece of Rebar Flew into him exactly where his heart should be. lifeless, he dropped to the ground, blood pooling up under him.

Nick looked around, he noticed something... they're dead, they're all dead... he thought. he looked to his side for a mere second before a whole car crashed into him, Dis-Membering all his limbs and Splishing out all the blood from his body.  
the last thing he saw was a big digital clock, saying 3:47

he was dead. they were all dead.

Nick snapped back into Reality. he looked at the big clock, it read 3:45

"we have to get out of here." Nick said with a blank expression. the other 5 gave him an odd look.

"why?" Karen asked "we're gonna die. we're all gonna die, we have to go, now!" Nick screamed.

"why should we go!? i already payed for the tickets and everything!" Aaron replied.

"look, Aaron, i'll pay you back, and get us tickets some other time, but we have to go." he glanced at the clock, 3:46

"he's gone whacko.." Maddison whispered to Aaron.

Nick sighed. this was his only chance. He concentrated all his strength on his arms, he grabbed their arms and pulled them up the stairs.

they barely had enough time to react. by then. he'd pulled them out of the stadium.

Maddison crossed her arms. "So we're gonna let drag us out of here for no reason?"

"i'm not crazy! i saved y-" Nick was cut off when he saw a windshield cover hit a passing girl.

it crashed right where Karen was sitting.. tears came to her eyes. tears of horror, fear.

they turned around as they watched this sequence:

Some debris Fell, a man got hit by some glass, and finished off by rebar. the person who dodged the falling debris was choppec in half by a wheel.

and a young boy, about the age of 14 was hit by a whole racing car, his limbs flying all over the place.

They all turned to Nick. their jaws dropped.

And, out of the blue, another car wheel flew from the stadium and hit Tara directly from the stop. crushing her into a somewhat messy pancake of guts and blood.

Maddison screamed at the top of her lungs as blood hit her face.. the rest stayed silent.. completely in shock.. Then, Tate joined in.. ssort of, screaming and crying at the same time.

Nick stood still in all this drama. he said nothing. he didn't move. he just watched. like he wasn't even there. 


	2. The Splatter Book

The Final Destination,

Chapter 2,

The Splatter Book

it had been merely a week after the whole race car incident. Tate wasn't even close to getting over it.

he'd burst into tears whenever someone mentioned Tara.

it was the same affect with Maddison, except everytime she heard 'Tara' she'd think back to looking at that bloody pile of guts that was her sister.

then she'd start crying.

Nick was 'making better use of his time'. he'd turned himself into a recluse searching for facts and Things similar to what happened back there.

Suddenly.. Nick came to a stop. with the mouse cursor over the picture of a book cover. He squinted. they were like him!  
he immediately powered off the computer and ran down stairs. he grabbed his coat and turned to the door. to his suprise, Aaron had spotted him.

"where are you going?" Aaron asked suspiciously. "to the library.." he went out the door without a word.

they were 19. it wasn't that sneaky to go somewhere without telling anyone.

Apparently with his and his brothers' money combined. they could afford a House. their parents weren't average. had a little more money than most people.  
not potentially rich. but somewhat wealthy.

College was still a bitch. Nick didn't mind.

He looked back at his car. it would be better to drive, he thought. so, he got into his car, started it up, and drove away for Karen's House.

a few minutes later he had arrived. He knocked on her door. and guess who answered..

"hey Nick! What's wrong?" Karen asked. "i was heading to the Library and thought i'd ask if you wanted to come"

"sure, let me get my coat" "yeah, it's freezing." some 30 seconds later she got back. they both got into his car and drove off.

another boring 2 minutes later they had arrived at 'the library'.

they went inside. "so, what exactly are we here for?" "you'll see." Nick went into a section far in the back, and started to look through books.

"umm.." Karen looked around. Finally, after a minute or so of searching, he pulled out a book, with six Teenagers on the cover. the book had blood stains on it.

"must be the original" he opened the book, it was infact an original. he read a few paragraphs. "good thing, i have a library card."

they went to the front desk and checked it out. "do you mind if we go to my place?" "uhh, not at all" Karen replied.

they arrived at Nick's house. he opened the door. Karen entered and closed the door behind herself. Nick went up to his room with Karen. he closed the door and sat on his bed.

he opened the book and continued reading. "wait a minute" Karen said. she took the book from Nick and looked at the cover. these are the chipmunks and chipettes!

"we are Chipmunks and Chipettes dummy.." "that's besides the point, they were Famous musical groups" Karen Replied.

Nick took the book back and began reading.. it was an awfully big book. and there was blood in between the pages so sometimes he felt sick when he read it.

After a few days, he had finished it. fast..

he called together his brothers and their counterparts. Maddinson was the first to complain. "why are we all here?" "because, i have a theory."

" a theory?" Aaron asked. "about that..... incident." "ok, cough it up.. what's your 'theory'?"

"okay, so far as i know, i found this book" he held up the book with blood stains on it. they just nodded.

"well, 17 years ago, There were Six teens, that were supposed to take a Train Home. Train 32-B. it really didn't even make sense. The train was lifted off it's tracks and Killed every passenger. no survivors.

"so?"

"well, this girl. Jeanette Miller" he said, pointing to the picture of a girl with Glasses. "had a vision, that the train would crash. so she didn't allow her friends to board, and they ended up Taking a Bus."

Aaron was confused. "i still don't see your point."

"i'm getting to it." "when they got home, they figured out That the Train had Been... 'lifted off it's tracks'. no one survived."

"after that, all of those survivors started dieing in screwed up ways, one by one.. Jeanette didn't day in those faithful days."

"Nine years later..." "death found her.." " i found this Television Interview.." Nick said as he put the disc in the player. he pushed play.

they all watched with eagle eyes.

"Hello, welcome back to the show!" The hostess smiled at the camera as she said the words. "We have a guest here today who is here to tell us about her new book."

The camera focused on Jeanette's face. She gave a nervous smile and waved.

The hostess turned in her seat. "So tell us, what is your book about?" The hostess grinned, her white teeth glinting in the stage lights and her blonde hair waving as she moved.

Jeanette took a deep breath. "Death." She said solemnly. "It's about death."

The hostess grabbed a copy of the book that was on the arm of her chair. "And it is a true story?"

Jeanette nodded. "The book explains the ugly truth. That there is no 'cheating death'. It will get you, and by any means necessary." She paused and thought for a moment. "Nine years ago, I had a vision. A vision of a train skidding off the tracks and everyone onboard dying."

The hostess nodded. "Train 32-B. I'm sure everyone remembers that day. God bless the families of the deceased."

Jeanette continued. "My friends and I were scheduled to ride the train back home. After the vision, I didn't allow them to board. We ended up having to take the bus home. When we arrived home, we learned that the train had crashed. I thought we were going to be okay " Jeanette trailed off. She leaned in. "But then it started." She said.

The hostess stared at her. "The deaths."

Jeanette nodded. "My friends and sisters were picked off, one by one." She gripped her book. "In here, explains everyone's deaths to the best detail I could get from witnesses." She paused, staring at the cover. "Except my sister Brittney We never did find out how she died." Jeanette looked up at the hostess. "She was alone when it happened."

The hostess looked sorrowful. "I am so sorry." Jeanette nodded. The hostess continued. "You are not alone in mourning. The chipmunks and chipettes were very famous groups. Millions of fans are still grieving, even after all those years."

Jeanette looked down at the cover of the book. The picture on it was a picture of all of them; Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittney, Eleanor and Jeanette. They were all together and smiling. Jeanette began to tear up.

"Oh," The hostess reached behind her chair and pulled out a box of tissues. Jeanette took one and wiped her eyes. She then ran her fingers over the photo. They stopped on Alvin.

"Alvin was first." She said, not looking up from the book. "Then Theodore. That confused us. Simon was supposed to be next. There was no initial pattern. I tried and tried again to find it. But there was none. If I had found it, we probably could have saved them." She looked up. "Then it was Brittney. Then my sister, Eleanor." She looked back at the cover, focusing on Simon's face. "Then Simon " Jeanette began to cry again. The hostess handed her another tissue and she wiped her face again.

"Someone who wasn't supposed to die even ended up getting crushed!" Jeanette sniffed. "Dave Seville, the chipmunks father. He wasn't supposed to die." She said. "He wasn't supposed to die "

The hostess sat in silence, with her hands folded. "What people have been wondering is how you have survived such an epidemic. Weren't you also supposed to get on the train? Why do you believe you are still alive?" The hostess asked.

Jeanette remained silent, staring only at the cover of the book. Then she spoke. "In my vision," She began. "I did not die. I remained where I was, actually. Sitting in the chair, even after the train tipped over onto it's side." She paused. "I believe that if we had gotten on to the train, I would have been the only survivor, because I did not die in the vision." She looked up. "It's the only explanation I could come up with. I mean, I haven't been close to dying at all."

The hostess nodded. "So you don't die because you didn't 'cheat' death?"

Jeanette looked up from the book-she was staring at the cover again- and smiled. "Not yet." She said. "But everyone dies eventually."

The hostess stood up from her chair. "Well, thank you for being with us, Ms. Miller."

Jeanette stood up and shook the hostess' hand. "You're quite welcome."

There was a SNAP and Jeanette looked up to see a stage light falling towards her. It fell on top of her and crushed her. The hostess was splattered with blood. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of what just happened. She screamed.

Nick, was calm. His friends' Jaws dropped.

Tate started silently crying.

Aaron was in complete mental shock.

Karen was scared.

And Maddison almost fainted. she hated blood. 


	3. It's a noBrainer

The Final Destination,

Chapter 3,

it's a No-Brainer

Nick, was Home alone. and was very bored. he had taken the time to message all his other friends about his visions.

he smelled.... and he, himself had noticed by now. time to take a bath,he loved soaking in his own filth. aaugh! as of that. he went in to the bathroom.

as he turned on the water, he realised he still had his watch on. he took it off and was about to put it aside when he dropped it, it slid in the drain.

"urghh..... that's not some cheap watch!" he fired at the drain as if it were a person. so. we pit what little part his hand he could get in there. he grabbed hold of the watch. and tried to pull it out.  
it was stuck on something.. he pulled hard. and harder. until finally, it flew out the drain ricoche'd off a few walls. off the shower floor. and into the faucet.

he sighed. he tried to reach it, but this time. it was too far up.. he hadn't realised the faucet had stopped spitting out water.

the watch/pendant was keeping the water in. Nick thought the water was just off.. so he turned the handle. still, nothing.

he turned and turned but nothing came out.. eventually he turned it so much that the handle broke off.. the faucet was building up intense amounts of pressure

finally the faucet burst and flew at nick. he made a high painful gasp as it impaled him. he was all wet. with blood flowing to the floor. he dropped on his knees. this was his final destination. he was done for. dead.

nothing had prepared him for something like this...... he fell to the ground lifelessly as blood poured out on the floor.

THE END

Nick woke up to his computer on standby.

he calculated how long his dream was exactly.. he had calculated exactly 2 minutes.

he looked at his watch. it said 5:46

suddenly, he forgot what he was thinking about. he went to the bathroom. he looked a his watch. he unclipped it, he accidentally dropped it as it went into the drain. he tried to pull it out, it flung here, and there. and flew into the faucet. he tried to get it, bit it was no use.

he sighed. and went out of the bathroom.

one hour later,

Aaron came home and went upstairs to their room. "hey. i'm home." he said Knocking on the door.

"yes, i know. you do that everyday." Nick replied. Aaron just gave him a nasty look and went into the bathroom.

a few minutes later he heard a large metallic clang. and a squish of some sort

he ran in to see what it was. what he saw, was the faucet impaling his brother. not only that. but then. a mirror behind him shattered and stabbed his neck right where his trachea oughtta be taking out his oxygen supply. he shortly fell to the ground.. dead.. simply.. dead...

Nick's jaw dropped... he remembered what he had forgot an hour ago.. "it wasn't supposed to be you!" he cried.

he looked up. "why the hell are you doing this to me!?" he dropped to his knees. "just kill me! leave my damn friends alone! kill me!!!" he hung his head down

it was no use. what could he do? nothing. that's right nothing. he thought. but then. realised something. something. it was time..

to trade. 


End file.
